thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitch Dolgen (TV Series)
Mitch Dolgen is a survivor of the outbreak and an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the older brother to Pete and also a member of Caesar Martinez's camp before becoming the right hand man of the Governor. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 4. Personality Although he only appeared in two episodes, Mitch was shown to be a selfish, greedy and docile person. Unlike his brother Pete, Mitch was a hardened survivor who was willing to do anything to survive and was more than willing to rob and kill other survivors for their supplies as seen when he showed a desire to raid a camp filled with supplies that he wanted and was visibly angered upon discovering that another group raided the camp and took the supplies. Mitch was shown to be very capable of cold blooded murder as seen when he mercilessly stabbed a survivor of the camp in the head and showed no remorse as a result. Mitch did not appear to care very much for his brother as following his death at the Governor's hands he was remorseful only for a short time before focusing his loyalty to the Governor completely, becoming his right hand man. During the prison attack, Mitch's desire to raid the prison was evident during a comment to Rick and his strong loyalty to the Governor was evident as he followed his orders without question to drive his tank through the Prison's fences and kill every survivor and destroy the complex, showing that Mitch was indeed a remorseless murderer. He was possibly a bit of a coward to as before his demise he surrendered to Daryl who quickly shot him through the heart with an arrow. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Mitch owned an ice cream truck before joining the Army. He then decided to join and become a tank operator. When the outbreak occurred he left post in his tank, joined later by his brother Pete. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Dead Weight" Mitch, along with a few others at his camp, find Philip Blake and Meghan Chambler and invite them to the camp. He later goes on a supply run with his brother and the Governor in which they find a cabin and raid it. The next day, Mitch reveals to the rest of the camp that Martinez's remains were found and that he must have gotten drunk and fell into the pit. Later on, Mitch, Pete and the Governor are again out in the woods and stumble across a camp of about 10 survivors. Impressed by the supply load, Mitch says they should rob the camp but Pete refuses, saying they will simply find their own supplies, which upsets Mitch. The three return to the camp after it has been raided by another group and Mitch is furious, shouting that had they attacked the supplies would be theirs and now it is lost and in the hands of another group. Mitch then mercilessly drives his knife into one of the camp's injured survivors. Later on, Philip kills Pete, and informs Mitch why. Mitch is visibly upset by his brother's death, but after Philip tells him why he did it, he understands why it needed to be done. Later, Philip takes charge of the camp and Mitch becomes his right hand man. "Too Far Gone" Mitch takes part in Philip's assault against Rick Grimes's group at the prison. When Rick is attempting to negotiate with the militia and asks if the attack is what they want, Mitch replies that what they want is everything that Rick has and that it is time for him to leave and calls him an asshole. After Hershel is killed by the Governor, he orders the militia to drive through the fences and kill every survivor in the prison to which Mitch replies "Roger that!" and signals for the group to start moving. Mitch uses the tank to knock down the prison's fences and destroy much of the prison itself until Daryl Dixon tosses a grenade down the tank's gun barrel. Mitch manages to get out of the tank before the grenade goes off, but is confronted by Daryl, who aims his crossbow at him. Though he puts up his hands in surrender, he is shot through the heart by Daryl. Death Killed By *Daryl Dixon Daryl tosses a grenade down the tank's gun barrel. Though Mitch manages to get out of the tank before the grenade goes off, he is killed seconds later while attempting to surrender to Daryl when he shoots him in the chest with his crossbow. Since his brain was not destroyed, it can be assumed he reanimated, if he was not devoured first. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mitch has killed: *One unnamed man *Numerous counts of inhabitants of the prison (Caused and Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Pete Dolgen Mitch is the older of the two brothers. Mitch and Pete have a regular brotherly relationship, with Mitch often making fun of his younger brother. The two get along and have many of the same interests. After The Governor kills Pete, Mitch is for a short time remorseful but then focuses his loyalty to the Governor completely Caesar Martinez Mitch belongs to a group led by Martinez when he's first introduced. Therefore it is logical that he looks up to him, although Mitch is not very affected by the death of Martinez. It is unknown if Mitch ever found out that the Governor killed Martinez, and if so, how he reacted. The Governor When Mitch is introduced for the first time he is taunting the Governor, as he feels himself above him. After the Governor kills his brother, Mitch is for a short time remorseful but becomes very docile and completely loyal to the Governor, and takes on the role of his right hand man. During the Prison Attack, Mitch follows the Governor's orders to drive through the fences and slaughter all the Prison survivors without hesitation or question, showing just how strong his loyalty to the Governor was. Tara Chambler When Tara expressed her dismay of Pete taking over the camp, Mitch silenced her calling her a "little bitch", almost starting a fight, but Lilly stepped in. During the assault on the prison, Mitch became angry at Tara for doing nothing, and orders her to fight. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Dead Weight" *"Too Far Gone" Trivia *The casting call name used for this character was Mack. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Supporting Characters Category:Dead Weight Category:Too Far Gone